All I ask of you
by Fujikujaku
Summary: Sa respiration était calme et régulière, mais Akon aurait préféré qu'elle ne le soit pas. Il aurait préféré des râles, des signes de lutte, n'importe quoi à part le bruit de la machine, horriblement et cruellement rythmée, la seule chose qui semblait maintenir Hiyori en vie.


Encore du Children of Science pour ceux qui aiment ça (je vous regarde, Leikkona et Wilwy~)

Tant de moments fascinants à imaginer...

* * *

><p>Sa respiration était calme et régulière, mais Akon aurait préféré qu'elle ne le soit pas. Il aurait préféré des râles, des signes de lutte, n'importe quoi à part le bruit de la machine, horriblement et cruellement rythmée, la seule chose qui semblait maintenir Hiyori en vie. Les mégots s'accumulaient autour des pieds de sa chaise pendant qu'il surveillait les moniteurs, personne n'avait même tenté de lui dire de ne pas fumer autour d'elle. De toute façon, ça aurait été une perte de temps, il ne les aurait pas écouté. Et ça changeait quoi de toute façon, qu'il fume ou non? Elle ne respirait pas l'air ambiant, la machine lui insufflait tout.<p>

Les lumières étaient brillantes, beaucoup trop brillantes. La luminosité lui vrillait les tempes, comme s'il avait été dans l'obscurité depuis trop longtemps. Il savait, objectivement, que c'était la fumée de sa cigarette qui irritait ses yeux fatigués. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis qu'il avait reçu l'appel de Kisuke, lui demandant de descendre au plus vite. Ça faisait des décennies qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix, mais il ne l'avait jamais oubliée. Et il n'avait pas pu ignorer la supplique silencieuse, l'appel à l'aide. Kisuke n'avait jamais appelé à l'aide, depuis toutes ces années. Il avait été nommé traître, et s'était exilé dans le monde humain sous peine de mort. Il avait survécu à des années de désespoir et de peur avant de pouvoir sauver les Vizards. Et jamais il n'avait demandé à l'aide. Mais là, c'était pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'était pour Hiyori, il ne pouvait pas la sauver tout seul, il avait besoin de quelqu'un...et c'était vers Akon qu'il s'était tourné.

Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi. Peu importe l'estime dans laquelle il tenait Mayuri, et peut-être l'amitié qu'il y avait eu entre eux, il ne lui ferait jamais confiance. Pas pour ça. La vie de Hiyori était trop précieuse pour que l'ancien capitaine ose la confier à quelqu'un d'aussi instable et sans merci dans sa recherche que Mayuri. Kisuke savait probablement que s'il confiait un Vizard à Mayuri, il ne retrouverait jamais rien d'autre qu'une série de spécimens dans des jarres. Il ne connaissait aucun autre membre du SDRI...à part Akon. Alors il avait tenté le tout pour le tout, et Akon avait répondu.

Et maintenant il était assis là, devant la table d'opération, les yeux rouges, à simplement regarder Hiyori. Il espérait tellement qu'elle lutte, mais comment en être certain? Il n'arrivait pas à voir autre chose que l'horrible machine qui respirait pour elle.

Des bruits de pas s'approchaient de la porte, et il ne bougea pas. Le claquement de geta contre le sol ne pouvait pas appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, et quelques instants plus tard, Kisuke ouvrit la porte. Il parla, mais Akon n'écoutait pas un mot. C'était probablement la même tirade fatiguée que les premières fois, que Hiyori irait beaucoup mieux, qu'il fallait juste être patient, et qu'avec les soins qu'elle recevait, elle se réveillerait sous peu. Il racontait cette histoire tellement souvent qu'il devait y croire dur comme fer. Quel abruti...

Non...non, il ne devait pas le traiter d'abruti. Mayuri le disait tout le temps, parmi d'autres épithètes, et Akon avait remarqué depuis son arrivée que la plupart étaient faux. Akon avait écouté tout ce que Mayuri lui avait dit à propos de l'ancien capitaine. Un siècle à l'entendre le traiter d'abruti, d'idiot, de fou suicidaire et de gâchis généralisé de matière, et il avait fini par y croire. Après tout, qui connaissait Kisuke mieux que Mayuri? Mais ça, c'était avant de venir ici et de voir à quel point il s'était épuisé pour les Vizards. Et à quel point il s'épuisait encore pour eux.

Un silence plus long que nécessaire le fit lever la tête et croiser le regard de Kisuke, et il se rendit compte qu'il attendait une réponse à une question qu'il n'avait pas écouté. Il se frotta les yeux et soupira.

- Désolé, Kisuke-san... Tu disais?

- Je te demandais si tu voulais quelque chose à manger ou à boire.

- Non...non, ça va. Merci, Kisuke-san. Dis...elle va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas? Elle va se réveiller...

Sa seule réponse fut un sourire parfaitement sincère quand l'ancien capitaine sortit, mais il vit parfaitement l'immense inquiétude qui était caché derrière. Akon avait compris maintenant ce que ce siècle passé avait crée, et de voir à quel point Kisuke s'était épuisé pour les Vizards. Et à quel point il s'épuisait encore pour eux. Voir Hiyori, son ancienne lieutenante, un membre de cette famille qui s'était formé par hasard dans la violence et le hasard, allongé sur une table d'opération avec toujours ces satanés fils qui la reliaient à la vie, ça devait être presque plus qu'il pouvait supporter.

Et Akon le comprenait. Lui aussi il avait une famille, qu'il protégerai jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Si ça avait été quelqu'un du SDRI, quelqu'un du Nid ou un de ses rares amis d'en-dehors, il aurait certainement été dans le même état d'esprit. Imaginer Rin...ou Hisagi...sur une table d'opération avec leur avenir complètement flou, il ne le supporterait probablement pas facilement non plus.

ͼ

Akon se redressa, certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Est-ce qu'il n'entendait pas un bruit? Il aurait pourtant juré d'avoir entendu quelque chose, comme un minuscule changement dans le bruit de la machine, comme un soupir ou un chuintement, mais même en tendant l'oreille, rien ne revint.

Il écrasa sa cigarette d'un coup de talon, sans aucune considération pour le sol du laboratoire, et s'approcha de la table. C'était difficile de regarder Hiyori telle qu'elle était actuellement, il avait encore trop le souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. C'est vrai que le souvenir datait du siècle dernier, mais au moins elle avait été debout, elle avait été réactive, et elle n'était pas pâle comme la mort dans une pièce froide. Il avait remarqué les tatouages uniquement quand Kisuke avait pris Hiyori et l'avait préparée pour les soins, les magnifiques tatouages qui ornaient ses jambes et ses bras. Leur signification exacte était perdue sur lui, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de les trouver magnifiques. Là...leurs couleurs étaient aussi pâles que la peau de leur propriétaire. Le Fûdo-myoô qu'elle avait dans le dos n'avait pas tenu face au sabre d'Ichimaru, par contre. Évidemment, l'important était qu'elle était en vie, mais la destruction du tatouage rendait tout tellement plus réel. Stupidement il se dit qu'elle serait très en colère quand elle verrait l'horrible cicatrice qui la transperçait de part en part.

La porte s'ouvrit et Kisuke entra en courant, habillé de seul son pantalon de jinbei, les cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude. Il devait avoir réussi à s'endormir, probablement sur le canapé du salon, et le bruit de la machine l'avait alerté. Il ne dit rien et ne fit pas un seul commentaire, se concentrant sur les bruits des machines et les petites lumières qui clignotaient. Akon fit un geste pour venir l'aider, mais il se fit presque rudement jeté de côté.

Alors c'était comme ça qu'on le remerciait d'avoir fait fi des règles de sa division, d'avoir bravé la colère de son capitaine... Kisuke l'avait juste fait venir, l'avait fait l'aider, et maintenant agissait comme s'il n'était même pas là. Et Hiyori qui ne bougeait toujours pas...

- Kisuke-san.

Aucune réponse. Akon se sentit aussi utile qu'une branche d'arbre dans un désert. Et Mayuri avait probablement eu raison depuis le début...

- Kisuke-san...

- _Pas maintenant_ !

Le ton de l'autre scientifique était sec, presque impérieux, et Akon sentit toutes les traces de compréhension à son égard disparaître complètement avec un grognement, il l'attrapa et le tira loin de la machine, et il savait que c'était uniquement dû à l'effet de surprise qu'il réussit à faire juste ça. Il ne réfléchissait plus du tout et bloqua Kisuke contre le mur, refusant de lui laisser une chance de se reprendre.

- « Pas maintenant » ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, après tout ça ? Tu me fais venir pour t'aider, et c'est tout ce que je récupère ? « Pas maintenant » ?

- Akon-san, écoute-moi !

- Non, tu vas m'écouter ! Je ne suis pas venu pour t'aider, je suis venu pour elle ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de toi, c'est pour elle ! Ça fait des semaines que je suis là, à te regarder essayer et tenter et bafouiller, et ça n'a rien donné !

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu crois que j'ignore la gravité de ce qui se passe ?

- Je sais juste que tes sourires idiots n'aident en rien ! Je pensais que tu aurais changé après un siècle, que tu verrais les choses avec un peu moins de frivolité, mais je vois qu'on ne peut toujours pas te faire confiance avec la moindre chose importante !

- La moindre... ?!

Avec un bruit qui aurait pu être un grognement, Kisuke l'attrapa par le col, le forçant à le regarder.

- La moindre chose importante, dis-tu ?! Comment oses-tu me dire ça, à moi ! Peux-tu imaginer ce que j'ai fait pendant tout ce temps ?

- Non ! Parce que tu as disparu ! Tu es parti, sans la moindre explication, en nous laissant seuls ! Et ne me dis pas que tu n'a pas eu le temps de laisser une ébauche de mot, alors que tu as eu le temps de planifier toute ta fuite ! Tu nous a abandonné, Kisuke ! _Tu nous a laissé tous seuls_ !

Il respirait violemment, sa tête tournait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, pas tout de suite. Il avait l'impression de vomir un poison qui bouillonnait depuis longtemps, et ça lui donnait une certaine satisfaction, et une nouvelle force, de voir l'hésitation dans les yeux verts de son ancien capitaine.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça nous a fait de nous retrouver laissés à nous-mêmes ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la peur que ça nous a fait ressentir ? Le fait de s'imaginer être traqués et rattrapés, et condamnés à une mort atroce ?

- Je peux le deviner, et mieux que tu l'imagines !

Kisuke ne fit même pas l'effort de cacher les tremblements de sa voix. Il n'essaya même pas de dissimuler la colère qui montait à son tour. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait...après tout ce qu'il avait survécu et subi, il devait supporter encore plus...

- Tu n'as rien compris ! Tu oses me dire que je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu as subi ?! Tu oses me dire que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait que de craindre pour sa vie et celle des autres ? Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi stupide ! Crois-tu que j'ai voulu m'enfuir ? Crois-tu que j'avais envie de me retrouver dans un monde inconnu, avec des amis qui étaient pour ainsi dire morts ?

Il tendit la main vers la table d'opération, tremblant violemment. Il sentit des larmes sur ses joues et les ignora aussi furieusement qu'il ignorait sa voix qui coinçait.

- Tu crois que j'ignore cette situation ? Toi qui dis que je ne peux pas être confié la moindre chose importante, crois-tu que je ne suis pas en train de m'arracher le cœur à chaque seconde qu'elle est allongée là ?! Je sais que je ne peux pas faire la moindre chose en plus ! Je sais que je suis impuissant et que je ne peux rien faire à part la regarder et prier ! Je l'ai déjà fait ! Je n'ai pas demandé à le faire une deuxième fois !_ J__e n'ai pas demandé à __regarder des gens mourir à cause de ma stupidité !_

_- Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Kisuke-san !_

-...vos...gueules...

ͼ

Le petit râle à peine audible réussit à les faire taire alors que rien d'autre ne l'aurait pu. Dans le silence de mort qui suivit, Hiyori ouvrit péniblement un œil, son regard doré vacillant avant de tomber sur les deux hommes qui en étaient quasiment arrivé aux poings dans le laboratoire. Elle essayait de grogner et de dire autre chose, mais sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'aucun autre son n'en sortit.

Kisuke se secoua enfin de son état de stupéfaction et prit deux pas vers le rebord de la table de travail. Il attrapa le verre qui y était posé et s'assit à côté de la Vizard, faisant lentement dégouliner l'eau dans sa bouche. Hiyori ne grogna pas, ne bougea pas, et le laissa faire, les yeux mi-clos. Et quand elle eut fini, elle se rendormit, son sommeil beaucoup moins artificiel et beaucoup plus calme.

Akon finit par bouger à son tour, se glissant de l'autre côté du lit il n'osait pas s'approcher de Kisuke, une légère honte lui rongeant le ventre à cause des derniers mots qu'il lui avait balancé. Mais Kisuke avait les yeux fermés, une main de Hiyori entre les siennes pendant qu'il murmurait des mots tout bas. Puis il se releva et regarda Akon, et hocha la tête, ses yeux brillants.

- Tu veux rester avec elle ?

- S'il te plaît...et désolé. J'ai dit des choses...

- Tu as dit ce que tu pensais. J'ai mérité certaines choses que tu as dites, les autres sont venues de ton inquiétude. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout.

Il se redressa et se frotta le visage, avant de sourire de nouveau.

- Elle va dormir maintenant, hors de danger. Il y a des couvertures dans le placard là-bas...n'hésite pas à les utiliser. Pour le reste, je te fais confiance.

- Repose-toi, Kisuke-san. Tu l'as mérité.

La porte du laboratoire se referma et Akon alla s'asseoir à côté de Hiyori. Le silence était devenu calmant, la respiration de la patiente plus posée et rassurant, et elle n'avait plus l'air aussi fragile, allongée sur la table. En silence, il alla chercher une des couvertures et la couvrit avec. Il n'avait aucun doute que Kisuke était parti s'écrouler dans son lit, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer faire pareil. Un siècle était passé, et il ne pouvait pas arracher le regard de son ancienne lieutenante.

Elle vivrait. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Peut-être qu'après, quand elle aurait réussi à redevenir comme avant, il pourrait lui dire...lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué, qu'il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier, qu'il n'aurait jamais risqué la colère de Mayuri pour quelqu'un d'autre à part elle. Un tout petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et il prit une autre couverture, s'enroula dedans et s'installa au mieux sur sa chaise.

ͼ

- Donc ça va ?

- Elle est hors de danger. Je pense qu'elle sera sur pied dans deux ou trois semaines. Tout s'est bien passé.

- Alors va t'coucher, tu verras l'reste demain.

- Akon-san est avec elle.

Shinji eut un rire qui fit écho dans le téléphone. C'était en grande partie un énorme soulagement quand à l'état de sa sœur, mais il y avait également une part d'amusement pur.

- Dire qu'il est v'nu. Alors qu'il l'a pas vue d'puis un siècle, il y va. C'beau l'amour, hein ?

- Hirako-san...

- C'Shinji, 'bruti. T'vas finir par y arriver ou va falloir que j'te le marque sur l'front ? Va t'coucher avant d'perdre l'peu neurones qui t'restent... Va t'coucher, mon débile...

- Bonne nuit, Hirako-san... A demain.

Kisuke raccrocha son téléphone lentement, puis ferma les yeux. Hiyori était saine et sauve, et en se réveillant de nouveau, elle aurait Akon à côté d'elle. Ça promettait une suite...intéressante...


End file.
